In Sickness and in Health
by HollyHook
Summary: Cyrus is sick and is absent from school. In his absence, Jonah realizes how much he misses him and Jonah realizes he is in love with Cyrus.
1. Empty space

In Sickness and in Health

By: RosalinaBeck3150

A/N: I guess this is more!Jyrus? Might start out like a friendship fic! But it gets better!

Jonah's P.O.V

My alarm goes off in my face at 6:30am. I get dressed and go downstairs. My mom comes over and puts a plate of pancakes on the table in front of me. After five minutes, I finish and run out the door to catch the bus. I sit in the back corner. When I get to school I walk to Andi's locker, to meet her and the rest of the "Good Hair Crew". Andi smiles at me and a seconds later Buffy runs up. She smiles and I raise my eyebrows at her and ask her,

"Where's Cyrus?!?"

Buffy frowns at me,

"He's home with the stomach flu!"

I can only imagine poor Cyrus, at home, puking his guts up! I miss him so much! Is that normal? Buffy waves her hand in front of my face and I realize I was zoning out. Andi gives me a questioning look,

"Jonah? Are you okay? What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, it's..., uh, I'm fine! Gotta go!"

I turn on my heel and walk away. I faintly hear Andi say,

"Well that was weird!"

I walk into science class, and sit in the desk at the back of the room. My teacher, Mrs.Eisenberg walks up to the whiteboard and starts talking about molecules. I start daydreaming about Cyrus. I wonder if he's okay? Maybe I can go see him later? God I really miss him. He's so freaking cute! I keep thinking until the bell rings. I snap out of it and realize we have a test tomorrow, over what we just learned!" Oh CRAP!

Cyrus's P.O.V

Oh god, my stomach hurts sooo bad! My mom walks into my room with a thermometer.

She comes over and shoves it under my tongue. After a minute it's starts beeping. My mom frowns and I look up at her,

"How bad is it?"

She sighs,

"100.3"

My eyes widen,

"Is that...bad?!?"

She smiles,

"No baby, it just means you need to stay in bed and you can't have any friends over!"

I turn away from her,

"O-okay...?"

My mom kisses her finger and touches it to my forehead. After that she walks out the door. A few minutes after that, my phone goes off, it's a text from Jonah!

JONAH: Cyrus! I heard what happened! You okay!!?

CYRUS: yeah, um I'm fine...

JONAH: can I come see you after school?

I know my mom said I can't have anyone over, but it's JONAH BECK! The love of my life! And HE wants to see ME!!!

CYRUS: Sure! See you then!

JONAH: : - )

So Jonah's coming over after he gets out of school!

I put my phone down on the table And walk downstairs. I'm so hungry! I walk into the kitchen and grab a slice of pizza from the refrigerator. I bring it up to my room. I sit down on my bed and start eating. I get my phone out and read Jonah's messages again. I finish the pizza, a few minutes later and instantly realize; it was a horrible mistake. I run into the bathroom and puke up my entire lunch. I walk back into my bedroom with my arms wrapped around my stomach. I collapse onto my bed and instantly fall asleep...

A/N: this was short, I know!

Just a warm up! More soon tell me what you think!!!

Also do you think Jyrus or Tyrus is endgame???


	2. Im Not Afraid Of Anything

Jonah's P.O.V

As the day goes on I can't stop thinking about Cyrus! I keep looking at the clock, which I'm sure is driving my teacher crazy. I miss Cyrus so much... I just don't know why? I re-read my texts from Cyrus and smile. I'm so happy I met him. After school I walk to Cyrus's house. Cyrus lets me in and we walk up to his room. When we get to his room we sit on his bed. Cyrus looks at me and says,

"Jonah, thanks for coming, but aren't you afraid of getting sick?"...

Cyrus's P.O.V

Jonah looks at me and does something almost to amazing for words. He leans over and kisses me, and says,

"I'm not afraid of anything". I laugh a dorky giggle and that just makes Jonah's grin bigger.

"Cyrus, I wanna tell you something..."

I raise an eyebrow at him but let him continue

"Go on, I'm so curious!"

"Cyrus, I really, really..."

Before he can finish, I do the worst possible thing! I groan and in one heave, I puke up the contents of my stomach onto Jonah's lap. He looks disgusted for a sec; and then he just laughs. He walks over to the bathroom and gets a towel. Then he walks over to my closet. He points to a pair of pants.

"Can I borrow these?"

I look at him,

"Sure..."

He unzips his pants in the middle of my room and changes. I can see the outline of Jonah's package. Geez I wonder what it would take to get him to sleep with me?! He throws his old pants in the trash and comes to sit by me.

"Hey Jonah, what were you gonna ask me before?"

He looks at me with a confused look,

"When? You mean when I asked if I could borrow your pants?"

"No before that"

"Oh! I was gonna ask if..."

A/N: so what did you think of that? I wonder what Jonah was gonna tell Cyrus! Sorry I haven't posted in so long! I have had NO IDEAS! But I hope this was acceptable! More really soon!


	3. Kiss Me, Then Panic

A/N: here it is! Tried to get it up ASAP! Also Cyrus already knows about Jonah's panic attacks...Not important just thought I would mention it now rather than later... okay LET'S GO!!!...

Cyrus's P.O.V

"Oh I was gonna ask if... you um wanted to maybe be... um... m-my boyfriend?"

My jaw drops...

"But... Jonah, I-I,"

He kisses my cheek and puts his hands on my lap,

"Please..."

The boy I've been crushing on likes me back!

"Okay"

Jonah cups my face in his hands and passionately kisses me. I'm stunned for a sec and the I kiss him back. After a minute he releases my face. I smile at him but before I can say anything, I hear the back door open and close. It's my mom! I look at Jonah with a worried look. He looks at me,

"Cyrus! What are you so worried about?"

"Shh! My mom is here and she said, since I'm sick I can't have ANYONE! OVER!"

"S-so I'm not supposed to be here?!?"

"No! You're not!"

"What happens if your mom finds out I'm here?!?"

"Oh, uh, we're both goners"

Jonah looks at me and then at his hands...

Jonah's P.O.V

I didn't know I wasn't supposed to be here!... oh no! NO! This wasn't supposed to happen! I start panting and getting dizzy. I don't want Cyrus to get caught! I love him! I don't want it to be my fault if he gets in trouble! Cyrus puts his hand on my shoulder,

"Jonah! Jonah! Calm down... you don't need to have a panic attack over this! It'll be fine! Just hide under my bed until my mom leaves."

I try to pull myself together. Cyrus kisses my lips and pushes me under his bed. After a second his mom comes up...

Cyrus's P.O.V

My mom comes into my room and puts her hands on my cheeks.

"Aww baby, are you feeling any better?

"Um yeah! So...SO much better" I lie "I think I can go to school tomorrow!"

My mom smiles,

"That's great!"

Then she walks out of my room" I walk to the door and lock it.

"Jonah you can come out now"

He comes out from under the bed and says,

"Cyrus! We still need a plan to get me out of here without your mom seeing!"

Darn it! I forgot about that!

I look at his eyes,

"Or you know you could... sleepover... if you know what I mean...?"

He giggles,

"Yeah, I think I do!..."

A/N: Ooh Sleepover?!? Tell me what you thought and also tell me some stuff you want in future chapters!!!!


	4. Not Your Fault

A/N: sorry for the long wait! It's really hard for me to write during a hiatus! Also this is the last chapter...

Jonah's P.O.V

I've never slept over at anyone's house; especially not a guys! It makes my stomach feel a little uneasy... at least, I think that's why...? Cyrus locks the door and then sits on the bed next to me. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Cyrus... are we really gonna do this?"

He giggles,

"Yeah"

I take my shirt off and he copies. We get into his bed and start the fun. Cyrus starts by kissing me so I grab his head and smash it against my face. I back up from the kiss after a minute. We remove the rest of our clothes and I scoot closer to Cyrus. My stomach twists as Cyrus puts his fingers through my hair. Is this what I'm supposed to feel like when I'm laying next to Cyrus? Sick? Like I said, I've never slept with anyone... so I don't know how you're supposed to feel... so maybe this is what it's supposed to feel like. Cyrus pulls me closer and closer until every inch of our bodies are touching. It makes me so happy... but if I'm happy, why do I feel so bad? Suddenly I realize what's going on... I get out of the bed and take a step back. I put my clothes back on as fast as possible and start towards the door. Cyrus gets up and looks at me. He puts his clothes back on and walks over to me confused,

"Jonah, what's going on?"

"Cyrus..."

I start. But as I'm talking I can feel my lunch start rising to my throat. Cyrus widens his eyes and stares at me. I run over to the trash can and hurl the contents of my stomach into the plastic bin. Cyrus sighs and says,

"Jonah, what happened?"

"I think... I'm sick... because of you...?"

Cyrus slaps his forehead and sighs again,

"Oh gosh Jonah..."

Cyrus's P.O.V

Oh gosh what have I done. This is totally my fault. Now Jonah's sick. DARN IT. I take Jonah, (and the trash can), to the other side of the room.

He sits down on the floor and I sit with him,

"Jonah, I'm so sorry, I feel like I'm 100 percent responsible for this."

Jonah puts his arms around me and says,

"Cyrus, this is not your fault, it's mine. I'm sick, and I'm okay with that... because I love you."

He kisses me again and I kiss his back.

"I Love you Jonah Beck!"

"I love you Cyrus Goodman!"

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait and the crappy chapter, I just gave up... so anyways, that's the end!


End file.
